Hunting Girl-Friend
by Kyosuke Gunsho
Summary: Dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama menjalin persahabat, tetapi persahabatan mereka penuh dengan perkelahian. Mereka pun membuat kesepakatan untuk menghindari perkelahiannya. Apa kesepakatan mereka ? Langsung baca ceritanya. Jangan lupa titipkan Review


**Hunting Girl-friend by Kyosuke Gunsho and Anzu Qyuji**

Ini adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

**Genre : Humor ?, Romance, Friendship**

**Peringatan : OOC, Typo ?(**jelas ada**), (Garing, Gaje ?)**

**Tokoh : ****Zoro (One Piece), Robin (One Piece)**

** Sanji (One Piece), Nami (One piece)**

Awal tahun ajaran baru sudah tiba. Ada seorang pemuda yang sangat tidak menyukai keramaian, ada juga pemuda yang hobinya sering memandangi gadis – gadis cantik yang membuat hatinya selalu ceria. Ya, dua pemuda itu adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak pernah akur dan jarang sekali mengobrol. Tetapi, saat mereka berdua di libatkan oleh sebuah masalah mereka pun bekerja sama dengan baik agar masalah yang di hadapinya pun cepat selesai.

Kedua pemuda itu bernama Zoro dan Sanji.

Mereka berdua sekarang masih duduk di bangku sekolah kelas 2 SMA. Mereka sudah bersahabat kurang lebih sejak kelas 2 SMP. Dan pertemuan mereka pun karena satu kelompok untuk tugas mata pelajaran waktu itu. Mereka jarang terlihat begitu akrab ataupun mengerjakan tugas bersama – sama.

Di setiap pembicaraan di antara mereka yang sering berbicara adalah pemuda bernama Sanji. "oi Marimo" sapa Sanji kepada temannya Zoro yang sedang asik duduk di teras rumahnya. Karena jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh mungkin sekitar 10 meter.

Zoro hanya diam tak menghiraukan dengan panggilan yang sangat akrab di telinganya itu. "oi Marimo kau dengar tidak" kata Sanji sambil sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. "apa ?" respon Zoro kepada Sanji dengan agak sedikit malas.

"Sebentar lagi kita kan mau masuk ke kelas 3 untuk tahun ajaran baru ini. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan ?" kata Sanji kepada Zoro yang sedang asik bersantai – santai. "kesepakatan ? maksudmu ?" jawab Zoro bingung. "begini kita kan sudah 2 tahun ini belum mendapatkan seorang gadis yang mau kita ajak kencan. Nah… bagaimana kalau kita mencari gadis dan mengajaknya untuk berkencan" jelas Sanji kepada Zoro.

"kencan, mencari gadis ? kau pikir mereka benda apa ?" timpal Zoro kepada sahabatnya Sanji. "adu duh, bukan itu maksudku Marimo" jawab Sanji sedikit kesal atas perkataan Zoro. "terus apa maumu ? si Alis Pelintir" ejek Zoro kepada Sanji. "begini kita mengajak seorang gadis dari sekolah kita, nah gadis itu akan kita ajak untuk berkencan" jelas Sanji panjang lebar.

Zoro hanya menguap mendengar penjelasan dari sanji. Sanji yang melihat itu menjadi jengkel dan sudah bersiap – siap mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk menendang Zoro. Dan **taaak** suara benturan terjadi. Zoro yang sudah tau apa yang mau di perbuat Sanji dengan sigap dia mengambil sapu yang ada di sebelahnya dan menangkis serangan Sanji. "heh, refleksmu masih bagus ternyata" ejek Sanji pada Zoro. "memangnya kau, yang hanya bisa menggunakan kaki untuk bertarung" balas Zoro pada Sanji.

Mereka pun kemudian berkelahi tanpa ada habisnya. Setelah selang waktu sekitar 10 menit mereka pun berhenti akibat mereka kehabisan tenaga. "bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita tadi hah hah" kata Sanji sambil mengatur nafasnya karena habis bertarung dengan Zoro. "oke hh aku setuju, tetapi apa sangsinya ?" jawab Zoro dengan nafas yang menggebu – gebu. "hm, kalau yang 3 bulan ini belum dapat pasangan. Yang kalah akan membayar uang Kos selama 1 bulan pada waktu kuliah" jawab Sanji. "oke aku setuju" belas Zoro.

Mereka pun akhirnya membuat kesepakatan. Kemudian hari yang ditunggu – tunggu telah tiba. Atau bisa disebut hari awal untuk memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Mereka pun masuk ke sekolah mereka dan dua sahabat itu pun masuk ke kelas yang sama.

Tiba – tiba mata Zoro dan Sanji terkesima dengan gadis yang masuk ke kelasnya. Kecantikkannya pun tak dapat di ungkapkan lewat kata – kata. Dan gadis yang mereka sukai adalah gadis berambut hitam bernama Robin dan satunya lagi bernama Nami.

Robin yang sosoknya sedikit tinggi dari Zoro dan bertubuh mempesona bagi para laki-laki. Dan satunya lagi adalah Nami gadis pecinta jeruk yang tingginya sedikit rendah dari Sanji. Robin di sukai oleh Zoro. Dan Nami di sukai oleh Sanji.

Dua orang sahabat itu pun saling memandang dan memberikan ancaman kalau mereka sudah menemukan pasangan untuk misi mereka.

Sanji dengan gesitnya menghampiri nami. 'ciih dasar orang tidak sabaran' batin Zoro terhadap tingkah laku Sanji. Zoro hanya diam tak bergeming, tetapi dia merasakan bahwa ada sepasang bola mata yang sedang melihatnya. Ternyata yang sedang melihatnya itu adalah orang yang telah menjadi incarannya yaitu Robin. Zoro melihat sedikit ke arah gadis itu dan gadis itu memberi respon berupa senyuman manisnya kepada Zoro. Sontak Zoro pun wajahnya memerah akibat senyuman dari gadis yang menjadi incarannya itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

**Suasana Sanji **

"halo cantik" sapa Sanji kepada gadis berambut oranye itu. "Ha .. halo juga" balas gadis itu. "boleh tau namamu ? aku Sanji". "a .. aku Nami, senang berkenalan denganmu" jawab Nami dengan sedikit gugup. "tak apa - apa santai saja denganku" jawab Sanji dengan senyum cerianya. "I .. iya" lanjut Nami.

Mereka pun berkenalan dan kemudian sering bersama – sama saat istirahat saat kerja kelompok, mereka selalu bersama (kecuali saat ke kamar mandi). Kemudian dari yang pertamanya hanya berteman saja, tetapi tiba – tiba muncul berbagai peraasaan aneh yang mengganggunya saat ini. Dan yang pasti adalah banyak yang menyebutnya Cinta.

Pada saat weekend akhirnya Sanji pun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak gadis itu untuk berkencan dengannya. "I .. itu, bolehkah aku mengajakmu keluar weekend ini ?" ajak Sanji dengan gugup meskipun dia dahulu sering mengejar – ngejar gadis yang di anggapnya menarik, tetapi kali ini gadis ini sungguh berbeda dari yang lainnya. "ta .. tapi aku kalau keluar itu biasanya hanya untuk berbelanja saja" jawab Nami kepada Sanji yang wajahnya sedikit memerah. "tidak apa – apa kalau bisa aku yang membelikannya untukmu" kata Sanji menyakinkan Nami yang ada di depannya. "ti.. dak usah biar aku sendiri yang membeli barang – barang kebutuhanku" jawab Nami. "tidak apa – apa kok" kata Sanji.

"lagi pula mana ada lelaki yang tak ingin memuaskan hati seorang wanita" kata Sanji kepada Nami dan sontak wajah Nami pun berubah menjadi merah atas perkataan Sanji.

Memang sosok Sanji adalah pemuda dengan sedikit berkecukupan. Bisa di bilang kalau dia sebenarnya kaya, tetapi penampilannya tetap seperti orang sederhana. Nami sosok perempuan yang gila dengan berbelanja, apalagi kalau dia mendengar potongan harga (diskon) dia langsung buru – buru untuk memborong barang itu.

Saat Weekend mereka berencana pergi ke sebuah mall yang cukup elit. Nami saat itu berbinar – binar penuh dengan bayangan barang – barang yang mewah. Sanji yang melihatnya pun cukup senang, tetapi Sanji waktu itu belum mengetahui Nami kalau sangat suka menghabiskan uang untuk berbelanja.

"Sanji ayo kita ke toko itu" ajak Nami kepada Sanji. "oke – oke" Sanji menurut dengan ajakan gadis yang sedang di ajaknya berkencan. "Sanji bagaimana dengan baju ini bagus tidak ?" tanya Nami pada Sanji. "bagus" jawab Sanji singkat. "kalau yang ini ?" Tanya Nami lagi. "bagus juga itu" jawab Sanji. "hmm semuanya kau bilang bagus terus mana yang mau di beli ?" rengek Nami. "yang itu saja baju berwarna oranye dengan motif jeruk" saran Sanji kepada Nami. "okelah aku beli yang kau pilih saja" jawab Nami dengan penuh kegirangan. Kemudian digeseknya kartu ATM Sanji untuk membayar baju yang di beli Nami.

Setengah hari penuh mereka berbelanja. Tak terasa pula barang belanjaan yang mereka beli sudah penuh, begitu pula kartu ATM Sanji sudah mau habis. 'gila nih cewek banyak sekali barang yang dibelinya' batin Sanji. Sanji yang tidak kuat lagi membawa barang belanjaan Nami, dan berhubung kartu ATMnya juga mau habis. Akhirnya Sanji mengajak Nami pulang.

"Nami kita pulang saja yuk" ajak Sanji. "ta.. tapi aku masih ingin berbelanja lagi" kata Nami. 'gila bisa – bisa uangku ludes gara – gara nih cewek' batin Sanji. "lihat apakah barang – barang yang banyak ini masih kurang untukmu ?" kata Sanji. Nami pun melihat Sanji dan barang yang dibawanya.

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah sesampainya di rumah Nami. Sebelum Sanji pulang ke rumahnya. Sanji pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan perasaannya kepada Nami. Sudah lama mereka saling meyukai tetapi mereka pun belum ada yang memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Sudah lama mereka berdua bersama – sama tetapi belum ada suatu ikatan yang mereka jalin yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Nami maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" sambil memberikan bunga teratai kepada Nami. "i.. tu aku ma…" jeda Nami. "ma.. apa ?" balas Sanji. "maaf, aku tak bisa menolaknya jika menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Nami sambil mengambil bunga dari Sanji. "sungguh ?" Sanji menyakinkan. "i.. iya" jawab Nami dengan penuh senyuman.

Akhirnya mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Sanji pun mendekatkan dirinya ke Nami dan memeluk Nami dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu di kecuplah kening Nami, bahwa itu adalah tanda kalau Sanji benar – benar menyukai Nami dan tidak ingin dia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Nami.

**Suasana Zoro**

Zoro yang waktu itu sudah menemukan sosok gadis yang sangat membuat hatinya berdebar – debar. Dengan penuh hati – hati Zoro pun mematai – matai gadis itu. Kemanapun gadis itu pergi Zoro mengikutinya. Lain halnya kalau gadis itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yang ingin dimasuki gadis itu seorang (tau kan maksud saya).

Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah tau kalau dia sejak pertama kali bertatapan dengan pemuda itu, ia sudah menjadi incaran pemuda itu. Dia pun sudah tau kalau selama ini dia telah di ikuti terus oleh pemuda berambut hijau itu. Tetapi dia suka karena sekarang ada yang memperhatikannya. Memang dulu dia sering pergi sendirian tanpa di ketahui oleh orang lain. Saat ini gadis itu malah senang kalau di dunia ini benar – benar ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Pada saat liburan panjang gadis itu membuat sebuah catatan harian untuk acara nanti saat libur panjang. Dia pun berniat pergi ke suatu tempat dimana tempat itu berisi banyak sekali informasi yang ingin dia ketahui. Karena informasi itu sangat di perlukan agar tidak ketinggalan berita apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu ataupun masa sekarang.

Memang hobinya yang paling menonjol adalah membaca, karena dengan membaca dia akan mengetahui berbagai hal yang sudah terjadi di dunia ini. Tetapi dia masih belum mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Karena menurutnya masa lalu itu adalah sebuah mistery apalagi masa yang akan datang.

Robin pertama kali mengenal Zoro, saat Zoro mengobrol dengan orang yang bernama Sanji. Katanya Zoro dan Sanji adalah dua orang sahabat yang tak pernah akur. Tetapi persahabatan mereka tak bisa dikatakan lagi. Sanji pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan mata sebelah kirinya tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Entah kenapa mata kirinya itu selalu ia tutupi dengan rambutnya.

Zoro saat itu sedang berbincang dengan Sanji. Perbincangan mereka pun sering di sisipi dengan adu pendapat. Robin yang melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Suatu hari Zoro dimintai tolong seorang nenek yang ingin membeli makanan untuk hewan peliharaannya. Zoro yang kelihatannya bodoh itu, mengerti apa yang di katakan nenek itu.

Zoro menolong nenek itu. Sekarang giliran Robin yang memata – matai Zoro. Zoro dengan santainya berjalan ke toko hewan untuk membeli makanan hewan peliharaan nenek tadi. Sesudah Zoro membeli makanan untuk peliharaan sang nenek, Zoro mencari nenek itu. Tetapi nenek itu tidak di temukan oleh Zoro. Padahal nenek itu berada di seberang jalan untuk duduk dan menunggu kedatangan Zoro. Zoro pun mencari nenek itu ke segala tempat hingga sore menjelang. Sang nenek yang cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya nenek itu pun mencari Zoro.

Mereka berdua saling mencari. Robin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tertawa geli. Akhirnya Robin pun membantu sang nenek dengan menunjukkan keberadaan Zoro. Nenek itu pun sadar bahwa dia yang harus menemui pemuda bernama Zoro itu.

Nenek pun kemudian menyebrang jalan dan di tepuklah pundak Zoro yang lumayan tinggi dari pundak nenek itu. Zoro pun terkaget atas perbuatan nenek itu.

"kau habis dari mana nenek ?" tanya Zoro pada nenek itu. "aku ada di seberang jalan nak" jawab nenek sambil menunjuk tempat asal dia tadi. "kalau mau berpindah bilang dong nek" kata Zoro sedikit kesal atas perbuatan nenek tadi. Nenek itu hanya tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kenapa nenek bisa kesini ?" tanya Zoro lagi. "itu tadi ada seorang gadis cantik yang menunjukkan kepada nenek bahwa kau ada disini". "boleh tau siapa perempuan yang nenek bilang tadi ?" tanya Zoro. Nenek itu pun menunjuk sosok perempuan yang sudah cukup menjauh dari hadapan Zoro. Sepertinya perempuan itu tak asing bagi matanya.

Akhirnya Zoro meninggalkan sang nenek dan segera mengejar perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang pemuda yang mempunyai niat jelek mengejar gadis itu. Robin diserang oleh dua pemuda tadi. Zoro yang melihatnya pun tak ambil pusing dikerjarlah Robin dan ia langsung melindungi Robin dari ancaman pemuda berandalan itu.

Robin yang melihat Zoro hanya diam, dia terkesima melihat sosok Zoro di hadapannya. Kini ia sudah ada di dalam pelukan lelaki itu. "kalian jangan macam – macam dengan gadis ini, dia sudah menjadi incaranku sejak dulu" kata Zoro kepada pemuda berandalan. "heh, incaranmu ? coba lawan kami kalau kau bisa !" balas salah seorang dari dua orang berandalan tadi.

Zoro pun meminta Robin untuk pergi ke belakangnya, karena Zoro tak ingin gadis itu kenapa – napa. Robin pun hanya menuruti kemauan Zoro. Zoro yang pandai memainkan barang menjadi sebuah pedang dengan sigap dia mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang ada di dekat tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Lagi – lagi Robin yang melihat aksi Zoro hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Dengan kelihaian Zoro dalam memainkan balok kayu sebagai senjatanya. Sepertinya Zoro memperlakukan balok kayu itu sama dengan sebuah pedang.

Zoro pun akhirnya berhasil memenangkan pertarugan dengan para berandalan. Luka yang dialami oleh Zoro pun tidak sebegitu parah hanya terdapat bekas – bekas tonjokan di pipi dan goresan – goresan kecil di lengan kanan Zoro.

Robin pun membawa Zoro ke rumahnya. Dengan penuh hati – hati Robin pun membersihkan luka Zoro. Agar luka Zoro tidak terkena Infeksi. Tetapi tiba – tiba Zoro memeluk Robin, Robin pun tersentak kaget. "apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata Robin . "aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu" jawab Zoro. "Robin ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" sambung Zoro. "Apa itu Zoro ?" Tanya Robin. "aku sudah lama suka kepadamu, dan saat kau diganggu oleh berandalan itu aku menolongmu dan mencoba menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku akan melindungimu walau nyawaku taruhannya" ungkap Zoro kepada Robin.

Robin pun menitikkan air matanya atas perkataan Zoro. Air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, dia belum pernah mendengarkan kata – kata itu dari orang lain, kecuali pemuda yang ada di depannya. Robin pun juga sudah lama menyukai Zoro. Akhirnya Robin pun membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh Zoro. Sebagai tanda bahwa Robin juga telah menyukai Zoro dari dulu. "adu .. aduh jangan keras – keras meluknya, ini masih sakit" ronta Zoro kepada Robin.

Robin pun tersenyum geli kepada Zoro. "akan ku obati lukamu" jawab Robin penuh dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Zoro pun bingung tetapi tiba – tiba bibir mereka pun saling menempel dan terciptalah ciuman yang menjadi awal kisah – kasih Cinta mereka.

Akhirnya dua sahabat tadi mendapatkan pasangan hidup masing – masing dan berbahagia selamanya. Dari mulai kesepakatan untuk memulai mencari pasangan. Ternyata malah berbuah menjadi sebuah kisah Cinta Kasih yang abadi sampai akhir hayat mereka.

**huwaaa, akhirnya fic yg ini sudah selesai entah saya dan teman saya yang diatas itu mau ngelanjutin atau tidak ?**

**karena dua pemuda itu tadi belu bertemu sebaiknya dilanjutin apa tidak ya ?**

**silahkan intip aja dia (maksud saya profilnya) *meskipun belum buat cerita dia :D #plaaak**

**Qyuji : dasar tak tau diri, tidak terima kasih malah meledekku !**

**Kyosuke : tadi kan sudah di kelas ?**

**Qyuji : ah, iya ya :D (sambil nyengir tak karuan) sudah jangan mengintimidasi saya. Pergi jauh – jauh. #sambil melemparku ke atas langit.**

**Kyoske : ampuuuun.**

**Tiiing menghilang di telan awan ke gelapan.**

**So Please give me a review, for this story next or complete ?**

**Happy Day And Good Luck For Story **

**Bya bye bye *hilang**


End file.
